Vehicles incorporate a variety of light assemblies positioned around the vehicle. Conventional light assembly designs are often a tradeoff of styling concerns and adequate light production. For example, conventional light assembly designs may produce roadway lighting which is partially hampered due to styling concerns (e.g., placement and/or the shape of related components). Accordingly, new lamp assemblies which provide both aesthetic and utilitarian features may be advantageous.